pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
NeoPouetpu Xat Chat
NeoPouetpu Xat Chat was the chatbox located on Xat that some Pouetpu-Games users went users went to. The chat has now been disregarded for the Discord chat. The chat can be found here: http://xat.com/NeoPouetpu History It all started in March of 2015 when Pouetpu-Games users were at the KoopaCastle Xat Chat ran by Zeldamaster12 and Mario Blight. During this time, Zeldamaster12 was not very active as Main Owner which lead to demands protests and of moving to a new chat. Popthatcorn14 thought of an idea to fix this, so he bought the Pouetpu Xat Chat for 1000 Xats and became Main Owner of it. He told everybody his idea and they all went due to the inactivity of Zeldamaster12. The Main Owners at the time the chat was open were Popthatcorn14, 09dhowell, and Mario Blight, but a month later, people moved back to KoopaCastle due to Zeldamaster12 being active again and wanting to be Main Owner again to fix some things that Pouetpu didn't have at the time. It went smooth for a few weeks until users against Zeldamaster12 made a rebellion to open a new chat, also known as SmashLegends. Popthatcorn14 was worried that Pouetpu-Games users would be ran by non-PG users and announced the reopening of Pouetpu. Everyone went to it and SmashLegends became inactive due to the reopening of Pouetpu. At the time of the reopening, only Popthatcorn14 and 09dhowell were the Main Owners, Mario Blight got demoted to Owner and Zeldamaster12 had resigned from staff due to too much stress. On June 15th, 2015, Popthatcorn14 had the idea to make 2D, another Xat user that doesn't use Pouetpu-Games, a Main Owner. While waiting for the next day to get a respond from 09dhowell, 09dhowell and Popthatcorn14 decided to move the discussion to a staff meeting, and during the staff meeting, the staff agreed on 2D being Main, Zeldamaster12 being Owner, and Mario Blight being demoted from Owner. The Pouetpu Chat closed down due to crazy amounts of spamming and drama, so we decided to move to NeoPouetpu. The main owners consts of 09dhowell, Mario Blight, and Popthatcorn14, who is an undercover main, meaning he is only main owner at certain times, otherwise he is member. Staff The staff of NeoPouetpu is not in a list anymore, and is not official. Rules These are the rules of NeoPouetpu, they have all been typed out by Popthatcorn14, but most originate from rules of Zeldamaster12 and Markeyruiz97. Main Rules 1. Do not spam the chat in any way. Spamming is when you post too many unnecessary posts that serve no point to the chat. Smiley spamming also falls under spamming, and if you post 6 or more smiles, it is considered "smiley spam" and you will be kicked. If you continue to spam, it will lead you into being kicked/banned depending on the offense. ALSO NOTE that if you make the Bot say 6 smiles (with !say or PCing other people with spam), you will get yourself kicked for doing so. (0nly exception is in Bot Rule 3) 2. Do not flood the chat in any way. Flooding is when you post a bunch of messages at the same time with no 0ne to say anything between your messages. 6 or more posts is considered flooding, and if the Bot posts when you are on the verge of flooding, and you post after it, it's not considered flooding. (Use !FB to break your flood with the Bot or let someone else break it for you) 3. Do not ask for staff ranks, you don't earn staff by asking, you earn it by support of the MO's and including the other staff and members. If you are 0nly joking, please tell us you are, but otherwise, you won't be kicked just for joking. 4. Impersonating someone is 0NLY allowed if you get the permission from the user you want to impersonate. Otherwise, if you impersonate, you will be kicked, and if you refuse to change, you will be banned. 5. Xat Advertising is strictly not allowed. Doing so will lead you into being kicked, then banned, depending on the offense of advertising. Advertising in Private Message or Private Chat is okay, depending on what you advertise, as long as it's clean and not appropriate. 6. Do not start drama in any way that disrupts the chat. Doing so will 0nly lead you into being automatically banned. With opinions, opinions that are not too hurtful and don't offend the user are allowed, but if it offends the user, you will be asked not to do so again, but if you continue, it will lead you into being kicked, then banned. Joking in this case is fine as long as it doesn't offend the user and disrupt the chat. 7. Audies are allowed to be used, but if it is overused when people don't want it to, the user(s) spamming the audies will be kicked. Continuing to do so will lead you banned. 8. Do NOT post anything HIGHLY inappropriate. Doing so will lead you to an instant ban. Whether you meant it or not, you will still be banned. This rule applies to Private Messages/Private Chats as well. 9. If you see a staff member abusing his/her powers, please contact a Main owner via. Private Chat. 10. Please refrain from bullying/flaming of any kind. All users here are welcomed (except those who are banned) and must be treated with full respect. Not doing so will lead you to being kicked, then banned. 11. Racism is not allowed at all as it can be offending and hurtful to who you're saying it to. Doing so will get you kicked, and if you keep it up, you will be banned. 12. This is an English only chat, if you do not speak this language, you will be asked to stop, and if you don't listen, it will lead into a kick, then a short ban. 13. Having huge avatars that fill up most of the chat is fine to have, but if people complain about it making them lagged, you will be asked to change it. Just don't have it in a way that will want people to complain and possibly make them lag too. 14. Nobody is above the law (in this case, rules), so do not try to find loopholes in the Chatbox Rules and Bot Rules.They are up here for a reason, and finding loopholes will lead to you getting kicked/banned. Staff Rules 1. Just because you're staff doesn't mean you can break any rules you want. If you break rules as staff member, it will lead you to a warning, then a demotion. 2. OWNERS do NOT have the power or jurisdiction to promote a Moderator. However, the minimum they can do is promote a tempmod, but they must get permission from a Main Owner first. (!temp moderator UserID hours with Bot) 3. Do not kick or ban without a reason. Not providing proof as to why you are kicking/banning would be considered abusing and you will be warned. However, if you're kicking a troll and it's someone not allowed and you provide a reason with just their name, then that's okay. 4. Treat ranks lower/higher than you with respect. Everybody is equal (except banned) and welcomed to this chat; just because you're staff doesn't mean you can be stuck up towards your members/main owners/owners/moderators. 5. ONLY demote a member to guest and then back to member if they are gagged and can't get ungagged. However, doing it just to abuse is not allowed and you will be asked to stop. 6. As staff, you have a right to access "Pouetpu Castle," which is the staff pool of the chat. It can be used anytime to discuss about the chat, but when there's a meeting, it's for any staff to access, not a certain rank. The same rules apply within the staff pool, so take caution if you're a staff member wanting to enter it (maybe with someone else too). If there's a Main Owner meeting, the permission for going in will be set to Main Owners temporarily, but will be changed back to Moderators . (Not likely to happen, but just in case there was one) 7. As staff member, you are supposed to be active for the chat. If you are not, you will be asked to be a little more active, and if you continue to be inactive, you will be demoted for inactivity. Now if you tell us that you'll be gone in such and such, then that's fine, but if you keep being inactive without telling us why, then that could be declared a demotion for you. 8. If you are Main Owner or Owner, and you see a Moderator abusing his/her powers, you have a right to demote them but you must speak to the Main Owners about what you did and provide proof as to why in case of any confusion.